bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Tomura Shigaraki
|romaji= Shigaraki Tomura |rename = |Shimura Tenko}} |alias = |birthday= |age= 20 |gender= Male |height= |weight= |hair = Light Blue |eye = Red |status = Alive |quirk = Decay |occupation = Villain Acting Leader of the League of Villains |affiliation = League of Villains |debut = Chapter 11 |debutanime = Episode 8 |image gallery= Yes |voice = |eng voice = |family = Shimura (Father, Deceased) Nana Shimura (Grandmother, Deceased) Unnamed Grandfather (Deceased) |fightingstyle = Close Combat}} |Shigaraki Tomura}}, real name |Shimura Tenko}}, is the leader of the League of Villains and the main antagonist of the series. He made his first major appearance as one of the main antagonists of the U.S.J. Arc. Like the rest of the League, his goal is to kill All Might, the "Symbol of Peace", thus destroying the society he represents and to create a new one with a new form of justice in his own image. Appearance Tomura is a slim man with deathly pale skin, tinged yellow and wrinkled a great deal around his eyes. His lips are chapped and uneven, a small mole on the right underneath, with visible scars on his right eye and under his lip. He has messy grayish-blue hair of varying lengths, the longest clumps reaching to about his shoulders, left hanging over his face in uneven waves. His eyes are normally obscured, but when visible are usually stretched wide in a rather maniacal manner, their bright red irises very small. When in his civilian outfit, he wears plain red sneakers, black pants which expose his ankles, and a matching long-sleeved v-neck shirt, a plain black jacket over the top, the hood pulled low over his face, one of his disembodied hands in his pocket. His villain costume sports fourteen of these hands, all shaped so they’re holding onto him on his arms, chest, neck, head, shoulders, and the same one he keeps in his pocket, “Father”, over his face, each one a zombie-like grayish-blue color with a golden box at the base, two holes drilled into the bottom. The hand on the top of his head is connected to the ones on either shoulder with some form of thick red cord, and for the rest of the outfit he just wears his regular black clothes, bar the jacket. After All For One's arrest, Tomura's hair has gotten longer, and he adopts a hooded leather coat that he wears over his costume. Gallery Tomura Shigaraki Manga Profile.png|Tomura in the manga. Tenko_Shimura's_past.png|Tenko Shimura as a child. Tomura_Shigaraki_One's_Justice_Design.png|Tomura in My Hero One's Justice. Personality 220px|thumb|left|Tomura's childish temper tantrums. Tomura has a sinister and warped personality: He doesn't care for his or almost anyone else's life, having no qualms about evil deeds like killing U.A. High School students in order to provoke All Might or threatening Izuku Midoriya with the death of civilians unless he cooperated with him. Tomura was initially perceived to be a "man-child" by the heroes, as All Might described him as a child who likes to brag and acts out when things don't go his way. He is very arrogant, selfish, dependent and demanding, becoming angry if things don't in go his way, in a way akin to a child's tantrum. Like a child, he doesn't seem to be able to cope with his own feelings, instead lashing out and abusing both others or himself, tearing at his own neck when he becomes frustrated. By his own admission, he basically hates everything that breathes. Tomura likes to brag about the Nomu and the League of Villains, wanting to prove they have the power needed to accomplish their goals and taking pleasure in mocking his enemies. He retaliated Stain's attack by releasing Nomu to wreak havoc and was verbally upset when his plan failed, starting to bear a grudge against Stain and Izuku. Upon meeting Dabi and Himiko Toga, he attacked them for simply mentioning Stain. He later stole the Quirk-Destroying Drug and took great pleasure in mocking Kai Chisaki by pointing out he was now the very thing he wanted on others. The only person Tomura has shown compassion - apart of his closest allies latter - is his mentor All For One, having a great deal of respect and attachment to All For One. He showed great remorse in leaving All For One behind to face All Might alone. Tomura has a vengeful side for his comrades, decaying and cutting the arm off Overhaul after he killed Magne. He considers most of his allies as valuable for his plans, to the point that the Eight Precepts of Death described that the members of the League of Villains care for each other. He allowed Himiko and Twice to see his face while confiding in them of how hard it is to side with those who wounded him. Tomura feels great love for his deceased family and great remorse for killing them upon losing control of his Quirk. The severed hands he wears all over himself are the only remnants of his lost loved one. He claims that wearing them makes him feel sick, yet also calm. Tomura will do whatever it takes to accomplish his goals, abandoning his disdain for Stain and adopt his ideology to enlist more members to his cause, including Dabi and Himiko. He rallies them behind the idea that they need to crush hero society as a whole after Stain exposed its false sense of heroism. He has considerable leadership skills, taking charge of the Villains by sending the Vanguard Action Squad to attack the U.A. Training Camp and eventually dealt a crippling blow to Hero Society. Eventually, Tomura became calmer and gained some self-control, being able to deal with adverse situations without throwing childish tantrums or scratching his neck. When Katsuki Bakugo exploded the hand from his face, his colleagues were afraid he would lash out. Instead, he merely put the hand back over his face. After confronting Izuku in the mall, Tomura develops real convictions: He always had a desire to kill All Might, but it was out of an impulsive expression of anarchy towards a society which hurt him and caused his mental instability. In his talk, he now realizes that All Might is what he hates about both Izuku and Stain. Tomura truly wishes for a society without All Might, feeling that the world full of Quirks is a dangerous place and that the current society may easily crumble when their Symbol of Peace dies, believing it would show how vulnerable their sense of peace is. Abilities Overall Abilities: Tomura is known to be one of the most dangerous villains in Japan, contending with Pro Heroes in combat thanks to his physical and analytical skills. He is the leader of the League of Villains and has total command over his powerful subordinates. Enhanced Strength: Tomura seems to be stronger than his build suggests, capable of holding Izuku by choking him with only four fingers while his victim displayed visible difficulty in trying to fight back. Enhanced Durability: Tomura was able to take a point-blank blast of Katsuki's Explosion Quirk, sustaining little to no damage. For half a month, he continues to battle the behemoth Gigantomachia and withstand his attacks. Enhanced Speed: Tomura appears to be able to move very quickly, which helps him to touch his targets and affect them with minimal contact. He was able to appear before Tsuyu Asui in an instant and see Izuku after the latter had jumped at a speed that rivaled All Might's, immediately reacting afterwards. Only All Might himself was too fast for Tomura to track. Keen Intellect: Tomura possesses a sharp mind and is analytical, being able to deduce the workings of his opponents' abilities simply by observing them in action. He quickly realizes Eraserhead's weaknesses in combat and took advantage of them. Tomura has a certain skill for unexpected plans, even when his intentions are apparently clear. Quirk 220px|thumb|Tomura decaying Eraser Head's arm. : Tomura's Quirk allows him to disintegrate whatever he touches with his hands. Whether the target is organic or not, it will work without fail. The disintegration will spread through their whole body if a victim doesn't amputate the decaying body part, as shown with Chisaki's arm. Tomura's control over his Quirk has improved over time, as its speed has become noticeably faster in subsequent usages. However, Decay will only work when all five of his fingers touch the target, indicating that the activation of the Quirk isn't voluntary. As such, Tomura is often careful with his hands when touching objects he doesn't want to destroy. Because the Quirk has to touch a solid object in order to be activated, it is possible to counter it through manipulation of fluids or particles, such as Snatch's sand body. Stats Equipment Disembodied Hands: The most characteristic element of Tomura's costume is a set of fourteen disembodied hands covering his upper body and face. These hands are the remnants of his family, which he accidentally killed when his Quirk Decay manifested for the first time. The hands were recovered and preserved by Daruma Ujiko, returning them to Tomura when he was rescued by All For One. They have no other function than help Tomura’s mind, who confesses that his hands make him feel calm and at peace, although also cause nausea. Battles & Events Trivia *Tomura was initially designed to be creepier, having empty, black eyes and mouth. Aside from those specific features, this design was not very different from his final one. His prototype codename was . *The characters in his name are composed of , , and . His birth name is composed of the kanji , , , . *Tomura's rankings in the Popularity Polls are as follows: **Tomura ranked 19th in the First Popularity Poll. **Ranked 16th in the Second Popularity Poll **Ranked 15th in the Third Popularity Poll. **Ranked 24th in the Fourth Popularity Poll. *Horikoshi revealed that he found drawing inexpressive hands extremely difficult. He stated that he was on the verge of tears every week due to having to draw a particular character which we are left to assume is Tomura. *Tomura shares many similarities with the protagonist of a 2007 oneshot titled “Tenko”, starring the eponymous boy during war time in feudal Japan. **Both share the same first name (Tomura’s real name is Tenko Shimura). **Both share the same power to disintegrate anything they touch with their hands. **Both are orphans, having accidentally killed loved ones with their powers. **Both are driven by a deep hate for the world and a very intense goal to destroy something in it. For Tomura, it’s All Might and the world of heroes, and for Tenko, he wants to destroy all the swords in the world. **The design and appearance of Tomura when he is young is similar to Tenko's, only with shorter hair. *Tomura shares multiple similarities with Eri. **Both have light blue hair and red eyes. **Both have uncommon Quirks, and both accidentally used said Quirks to kill members of their own families. **Both are connected to villain organizations, Tomura as the current leader of the League of Villains and Eri as a Shie Hassaikai hostage. Quotes *(To himself) "Create a world without All Might. And cause enough destruction to show them all how fragile their justice really is. From this day forward… that’s my conviction. It’s all about All Might." References Site Navigation es:Tomura Shigaraki it:Tomura Shigaraki pl:Tomura Shigaraki ru:Томура Шигараки Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:League of Villains Category:Shimura Family Category:Emitters Category:U.S.J. Arc Antagonists Category:Vs. Hero Killer Arc Antagonists Category:Final Exams Arc Antagonists Category:Hideout Raid Arc Antagonists Category:S-Rank Villains